Par delà la Forêt de Ronces
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Regina a aidé Maleficent à reprendre son pouvoir et à se venger de Briar Rose. Mais derrière la fascination de la magie, l'ambition de la vengeance, y aurait-il quelque chose de plus ? Car Regina est la seule à oser braver la forêt d'épines et de ronces. Basé sur le flash back du 4x15. Dragon Queen.


**Disclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

_Guest Anna_** : Tu voulais un Os Dragon Queen donc le voilà :D J'ai fait de mon mieux...**

**Peut-être que **_Guest Mel99_** passera aussi par là...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Maleficent caressait la sphère de son sceptre du bout des doigts. Sous le verre, crépitait un feu silencieux. Son regard se perdait au loin, à l'horizon, dans ses souvenirs. Le forteresse était immense, vide et sans bruit.

« Maleficent ? » appela une voix.

L'intéressée reconnut, sans difficulté aucune, le timbre clair de la voix. Nul à part elle n'osait venir lui rendre visite. Maleficent rejoignit le salon. Elle déposa son sceptre sur un canapé puis regarda finalement son invitée incongrue.

« Je pensais que tu avais à présent foi en ta vengeance ? » murmura Maleficent d'un ton morne.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle pensait qu'avoir accompli son noir dessein rendrait Maleficent plus vivante. Ceci semblait avoir eut l'effet inverse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

Regina fut prise au dépourvu. Maleficent s'agaçait de son innocence qui lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs. La brune montra un ouvrage que la femme dragon reconnut comme étant son livre de sorts. Regina baissa la tête et demanda, presque timidement :

\- « Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre la magie ?

\- Il me semble que tu sais produire des flammes, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Oui mais... ces sont de petites flammèches. J'aimerai que tu m'apprennes à être aussi forte que toi.

\- Les légendes sont embellies pour satisfaire les gens, argua Maleficent.

\- Pas la tienne. Enfin... Tu as l'air aussi puissante que le laisse penser la légende. »

Maleficent laissa son regard glisser sur Regina. Elle s'y était laissée prendre une fois, elle ne laisserait pas une autre rose écharper son cœur. Les cœurs innocents sont de loin les plus cruels.

« Montre-moi », ordonna Maleficent.

D'un signe de tête elle lui désigna la cheminée. Regina ouvrit sa paume et une flamme timide naquit alors avant de s'essouffler et mourir aussitôt. Elle fronça les sourcils sous la concentration et réussit après quelques essais infructueux à enflammer l'âtre de la cheminée.

« Tu réfléchis trop. »

Regina tourna la tête vers elle, indécise. La maitresse de la Forteresse Interdite s'expliqua :

\- « La magie se ressent.

\- Je sais cela.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vois.

\- Je sais utiliser ma colère » se défendit Regina d'un ton plus dur.

Maleficent regarda le feu crépiter dans la cheminée et se nourrir avidement des buches qu'il pouvait encore embraser. Son visage laissait deviner un chagrin torturé qu'elle dissimula aussitôt.

\- « Tu sais ce qui est plus fort que la colère ?

\- Non..., souffla Regina.

\- La tristesse. »

Maleficent se détourna du feu. Elle s'approcha de Regina. Son regard était plus sombre.

\- « Tu m'as dit avoir perdu quelqu'un, se rappela-t-elle.

\- Il s'appelait Daniel...

\- Te souviens-tu de ton bonheur ? »

Maleficent fit un pas de plus dans sa direction. La question surprit Regina. Elle déglutit et se fit plus petite encore.

\- « Oui..., articula-t-elle finalement.

\- Te souviens-tu vraiment de ce bonheur ? ...Quand il n'y avait que sa présence qui importait ? »

Elle était suffisamment près de la jeune femme alors pour que cette dernière soit en mesure de remarquer les larmes luisantes au coin de ses yeux sombres. Regina baissa la tête gênée d'avoir remarqué un instant de faiblesse chez celle que l'on disait si forte.

\- « C'est le sentiment le plus proche du bonheur que j'ai pu éprouver..., confia la brune dans un faible murmure.

\- J'ai le souvenir... d'un baiser sur mes lèvres. L'idée qu'elle ne m'en donnera plus est un déchirement. »

Maleficent fit glisser son index le long de la mâchoire de Regina et l'incita d'un léger mouvement à redresser la tête. Regina bloqua brièvement l'arrivée de l'air à ses poumons. Se souvenir de Daniel était un bonheur endeuillé qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais espérer vivre. Elle sentait son cœur se tordre de douleur dans sa poitrine.

Maleficent effleura de son pouce les lèvres de Regina. Sa bouche était semblable à un délicat bouton de rose. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la brune et lui souffla d'une voix rauque dans laquelle on devinait les larmes :

« Maintenant, utilise la magie. »

Elle se dégagea aussitôt de Regina et si cette dernière s'était gênée de cette soudaine proximité, le vide qu'elle laissait derrière elle était peut-être plus troublant encore. Regina battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises et en chassa momentanément les perles salées. Elle ouvrit de nouveau sa main et dans l'instant, une sphère incandescente se mit à crépiter. Les flammes rougeoyantes dansaient joyeusement dans sa main, à l'opposé de la flammèche timide qui avait tôt fait de mourir dans un soupir. La sphère de feu éclairait la visage de sa maitresse et laissait découvrir un sourire éclatant de fierté.

Maleficent resta à sa place, dans l'ombre. Elle savait qu'à trop vouloir jouer avec le feu, on finirait tôt ou tard par se brûler. Pourtant, la beauté des flammes à quelque chose de fascinant.

« J'ai réussi ! » s'exclama Regina.

Sa voix claire était teintée de larmes des souvenirs du passé, d'un bonheur à jamais inachevé. Elle faisait vaquer son regard entre sa boule de feu et Maleficent, afin que cette dernière atteste de son progrès.

Maleficent lui offrit un discret sourire. Regina était dans la fleur de l'âge. Elle pouvait encore s'épanouir et offrir la beauté qui sommeillait en son coeur. Maleficent était-elle vraiment fautive de vouloir caresser du regard cette douce rose ?

* * *

Regina venait dès que le roi Léopold le lui permettait. Elle devenait à présent habile à s'évaporer, prompte à réapparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Maleficent ne s'émouvait plus de ses allées et venues. Si elle se surprenait elle-même à guetter le nuage violacé qui l'annoncerait, elle cherchait encore la raison qui poussait Regina à venir dans sa Forteresse Interdite.

La jeune femme parlait durement de Snow-White et maudissait le roi qui cautionnait le moindre des faits et gestes de sa progéniture. Son visage se tirait alors en une expression plus dure, sa bouche se tordait sous l'effet d'une hargne sans bornes à des lieues de sa beauté innocente et première.

Regina jeta sa cape pourpre sur un canapé. Elle fit les cent pas dans la salon, sous le regard de Maleficent qui la laissait déverser librement sa colère.

« J'aimerai tellement... lui faire vivre...l'enfer ! » s'écria la jeune femme en serrant les poings sous l'effet de la rage qui l'habitait.

Elle marmonna encore des injures et des menaces et Maleficent savait que ces projets de vengeance n'était que des mots lancés sous le coup de la colère et qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Regina était profondément gentille. Son cœur était meurtri mais encore pur.

« Laisse-la, lança Maleficent. Elle finira tôt ou tard par se rompre la nuque toute seule en tombant de son canasson.. ».

Regina s'arrêta. Elle fit volte face et vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

\- « Depuis que tu as accompli ta vengeance, tu es sereine, dit-elle d'un ton dur. Je dois encore réfléchir à la mienne.

\- Je pense que tu fais fausse-route...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Cette... vengeance... Elle est apaisante pour un bref instant mais cela n'empêche pas le chagrin de revenir et de continuer de te dévorer.

\- Parfois je me demande si tu ne défends pas Snow-White, ironisa Regina sans accorder un regard à son amie.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'en est rien. »

Maleficent laissa une main s'aventurer sur l'épaule de Regina avant de la faire glisser le long de sa nuque et de son dos, en quête des savants ficelages qui maintenaient sa robe. Regina soupira, excédée et ce fut ainsi que sa dernière pensée pour Snow-White s'envola. Elle inclina sa tête, offrant sa peau aux lèvres de Maleficent.

Même si cette dernière sentait Regina avide de ses caresses, même si elle sentait son cœur palpiter et sa respiration s'emballer sous ses doigts, Maleficent savait qu'elle était en train de sombrer dans les ténèbres. La jeune femme qui succombait à ses avances et soupirait de plaisir dans ses bras ne serait bientôt plus.

* * *

Maleficent ôta sa coiffe. Ses cheveux blonds retombèrent éparses et désordonnés sur ses épaules et elle ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de les remettre en place. Elle avait de nouveau abandonné son sceptre sur son trône. Elle caressa doucement de la main le front d'une jeune licorne. Le petit équidé avait une robe noire et une corne torsadé fait de nacre ou d'ivoire. Maleficent caressait machinalement l'animal qui apaisait quelque peu sa solitude.

Regina ne venait que rarement à présent. Les rares arbres qui poussaient près de la Forteresse Interdite pleuraient leurs feuilles de sangs qui tapissaient le sol d'un manteau écarlate et terreux. Maleficent ne prit pas la peine de se retourner en entendant le bruit des pas raisonner au loin.

Elle reconnaissait aisément sa démarche rapide et assurée. Cette femme n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune ingénue qui avait passé sa porte des années plus tôt. Regina marchait, déhanchant légèrement ses hanches. Elle gratifia Maleficent d'un sourire carnassier et enjôleur.

\- « Tu as retiré tes cornes ?, constata-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Snow-White se trouve dans les alentours... J'ai pensé rendre visite à une vieille amie. »

Maleficent sourit, quelque peu amusé de cette appellation. Elle donna une légère tape sur l'encolure de son animal de compagnie qui partit aussitôt, ses sabots frappant le sol au rythme de ses pas. Regina ne lui accorda pas un regard. Elle s'approcha de Maleficent d'une démarche qui, elle le savait, ne la laisserait pas indifférente. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Maleficent, appréciant leur douceur.

\- « C'est vrai qu'il est dommage de cacher ta chevelure..., fit Regina.

\- Je n'ai rien que tu puisses désirer.

\- J'ai tout le pouvoir que je souhaitais... mais je ne suis pas venue pour t'emprunter un livre. »

Regina lui lança un regard équivoque. Elle s'approcha encore davantage de Maleficent, réduisant la distance qui la réparait encore de ses lèvres à un souffle. Maleficent pouvait s'enivrer de son parfum qui lui rappelait la Regina d'autrefois. Car la femme qui lui faisait présentement des avances avait à présent un cœur rongé par des ténèbres que Maleficent n'avait pu écarter. Les vêtements de Regina étaient plus extravaguant, plus sombres, à l'image de son âme.

Le dragon torturé se laissa séduire, car l'Evil Queen avait su l'approcher et l'apprivoiser. Maleficent défit la coiffe sophistiquée de Regina. Les cheveux bruns avaient poussé et ruisselaient sur sa poitrine et son dos. Sa chevelure ainsi lâchée, et dénuée de ses habits qui imposaient son statut, il y avait alors l'illusion vaine que l'Evil Queen n'était plus et que Regina était revenue.

Pourtant Regina laissait la noirceur envahir et imprégner son cœur. Déterminée à obtenir sa vengeance, elle abandonna le dragon à sa forteresse solitaire. Maleficent la regarda une dernière fois partir, faisant craquer les feuilles mortes sous ses pas. Les lendemains seraient mornes et gris. Elle la regarda franchir les remparts épineux qui protégeaient sa demeure et la maitresse qui y vivait en son cœur. Nul ne se risquerait à braver les épines, plus personne n'oserait s'aventurer par delà la forêt de ronces.

* * *

**Notes :**

**inspiré du conte **_Rose d'Epine_** de Grimm, de **_La Belle au Bois Dormant _**de Perrault ainsi que la version de Disney.**


End file.
